Honor in Death
by Yukiko Yuki
Summary: In in a game with more players for each side, who will win? The Gaang will face betrayal, hate, love, and a variety of adventures as they travel to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Rated T for minor use of vile language and character death. Please leave a review, i accept all forms of critique. open to all pairings


**Avatar: Book 1, Chapter 1**

**This will start out close to the script but you will see major changes in the story as we go on.**

**This chapter is more of an introduction to what you will be reading about. As I mentioned I am not sure about the pairings so there will be a poll at the end.**

**First things first, introducing our hero's! Come on out everybody!**

**Up first, we have Moesha, from the Southern Water Tribe!**

**He is strong; he's is cunning, and one of the most well- known Waterbenders around. Too bad he's broken and in need of healing.**

**Can anyone help our hero before it is too late or will his desire of revenge drive him off the deep end before anyone can?**

**2. Next, we got Picabo, little sister of Moesha and mediocre Waterbender.**

**Although not the best Waterbender around, get on her bad side and your find yourself saying an early farewell to the family you have come to know and love.**

**Now that you know to beware her bad side, let us help Picabo as she sets out to find the brother she does not remember. **

**3. Do not forget Alexander from Kyoshi Island, older brother of Suki and a true warrior of the heart. So make sure to watch as he travels the nations with his friend Moesha while trying to find the courage he needs to return home.**

**4. Let us meet my favorite Earthbender Adymn. **

**Older cousin of Toph and Earthbender in training. Tune is as she makes her way to Omashu to finish her dream of becoming a Master Earthbender.**

**5. Watch out for Aira, an Airbender from the Western Air Temple.**

**Waking up in a creepy old temple and hunted by the Fire Nation is bad enough, but waking up with no memories? That is just bad luck… but Aira won't let it get her down as she zips through the nations in search of her past… and boys. **

**This clumsy and energetic Airbender will definitely have one hell of an adventure!**

**6. Bow to the Fire Nation Prince Phyre, third child of Fire Lord Ozai and Firebending prodigy.**

**Be awed as he travels with his older brother Zuko and help him capture the Avatar while searching for his mother, Fire Lady Ursa. But as he travels through the nation's Phyre is no longer of which side he is truly on.**

Chapter 1

**Picabo's Pov**

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn girls, this is how you catch a fish". I sighed and shook my head. Honestly, why couldn't Sokka have been born a nice, _quiet_, modest person instead of a sexist, loud, and immature person? At least I am not suffering through this alone.

"Hey Picabo, could you give me a hand?" I looked over at Katara and she nodded towards the direction of a small fish that was swimming in the cold ocean waters. I smiled and we both removed our gloves and started motioning with our hands.

The fish burst out of the water contained in a bubble of water. We smiled and in unison yelled "Sokka look!"

Sokka continued to stare in the water at a rather pathetic fish and whispered "Shhh, your scare the fish away."

"But Sokka, we got one." Katara said, struggling to hold the water.

"Katara". She looks and I nod to the small bucket that lay in the center of our small canoe.

"Good idea Picabo". They struggled with the blob of water and it started floating towards the bucket, when Sokka raised his spear to _try_ to strike the fish and burst the bubble of water. The fish flipped in the air before diving back into the sea while I laughed at a soaked Sokka, ponytail dropping and fur lined blue coat dripping with water.

"Hey"! Katara Yelled. I groaned, I knew yet _another _argument was about to break out.

"What! You're the one playing with magic water and I'm the one getting soaked!" Sokka yelled in both anger and exasperation. As an afterthought, he looked at me and said "You to Picabo".

"Don't yell at her and it's not magic, it's waterbending, and it's"-

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, whatever. Look all I am saying is if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself". I sighed while Katara shook her head at Sokka who was looking at his muscles in his reflection.

"Really? You're calling us weird, were not the one who makes muscles at ourselves, every time we see our reflections in the water." I snickered and gave Katara a high-five, which she returned happily.

Sokka glared at us and was cut off from what he was about to say when the ship is suddenly bumped, they look around to see glaciers everywhere. They frantically tried to maneuver the boat around the icebergs.

"Go left!" I yelled, scared stiff.

"No! Right! Right!" Katara Yelled!

"Stop arguing, it's hard enough to steer without you guys yelling in my ears!" Sokka yelled frantically trying to avoid crashing into the icebergs.

Icebergs fell all around them and managed to avoid them by slipping in between colliding icebergs, but their 'good' luck ended when there three colliding icebergs crushed the canoe. Leaving them stranded surrounded by nothing but icebergs for miles.

"_Wow_ Sokka, _great_ job." I complimented sarcastically.

"Shut up, I didn't see you or Katara helping me with you're bending." Sokka yelled, obviously upset at being blamed.

"Okay guys, were all hungry, tired, and upset about being stranded but we need to think rationally if we're going to get back to the village". Said Katara, trying to stop us from arguing, but I was in no mood for her 'words of wisdom'. From Sokka's face, I could see he felt the same way.

"So it's our fault?" I yelled, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"I knew I should have left you guys at home, leave it to a girl to screw everything up." Sokka retorted.

I growled and opened my mouth to tell him off, but Katara beat me to it. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained …" As Katara grew more and more angry I noticed the iceberg next to us start to crack at every word spoken.

"Uh K-katara?" I stuttered, a feeling of dread falling over me.

"Not now Picabo". Katara continued. "No that's it. I am done helping you, From now on, you're on your own! With that, the ice blew.

The only thought as I held onto the ice was '_Katara, I hate you'_.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said. I silently agreed but remembering Katara's earlier fit, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asked in awe.

"Yup. Congratulations." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Guys?" They both stopped and looked at me, so I continued. "How are we going to get home?"

That seemed to snap them out of their thoughts and we started paddling through the water with left over pieces from the canoe. I soon felt myself grow irritated with the situation and-

'_I hate my life'. _I thought as we were sent – yet again- flying as a gigantic light colored iceberg broke through the water.

Katara started walking to the edge of their makeshift raft to get a better look. I joined her, my curiosity overwhelming my common sense.

I squinted, trying to see through the dark blue ice, inside I saw a boy sitting in a meditation pose. He had glowing white arrows on his fists and baldhead. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and Katara had to catch me before I fell into the water.

"He's alive! We have to help, come on Picabo." Katara said as she grabbed Sokka's spear out of his hand and took off, jumping from a few mini icebergs to the bigger one, which held the boy.

"Katara! Get back here! We do not know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled.

Katara ignored him while I snickered. _'Yeah, it might be something so dangerous'._

Katara started whacking the ice with the spear, after a few hits she managed to crack the ice. The ice cracked from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge bright blue light shoots out from the top towards the sky. I heard a startled roar in the distance and let out a shriek, grabbing onto the closest thing to me, which happened to be Sokka.

**Prince Phyre's Pov**

I held my hand in front of eyes, to shield them from the light.

"Finally. Uncle, brother, do you realize what this means?" Zuko, my older brother asked. I could hear the hope in his voice and looked away.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Uncle Iroh asked. I let out a laugh and my uncle shot me a smile.

"It means my search- it's about to come to an end." I could tell my brother was annoyed by our bantering and I was about to apologize but decided it would only annoy him more.

I heard my uncle groan, but my brother ignored it and continued. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be the Avatar!"

"Or it is just the celestial light. We have been down this road before Prince Zuko. Sit and have a nice cup of calming jasmine tea."

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman set a course for the light!" Zuko ordered.

I sighed sadly and walked inside the ship, heading to my room. Ever since we left the palace, Zuko cared about nothing but capturing the Avatar.

He missed his father and sister. He remembered all the times Azula would help him with his Firebending and father would tell him he was proud to have such a wonderful son.

As I cried myself to sleep yet again, the only thought running through my head was _'Who am I and where do I belong.'_

**Picabo's Pov**

Okay. First time flyers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled.

Could this… thing fly? Picabo was not sure, so she held on tight just in case. The sky bison roared and jumped high into the air, only to come right back down making a huge splash.

"Come on, Appa. Yip yip." Aang seemed both confused.

"Wow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically.

Katara shot him a look but Aang did not seem upset. "Appa's just tired. Soon he will be soaring through the sky. You'll see."

I yawn, between almost being killed multiple times and meeting such an energetic Airbender, Picabo was exhausted.

I took this time to examine the boy's features. He had the most gorgeous stormy gray eyes I had ever seen.

I noticed him staring at something and followed his line of sight to find… Katara. Oh, so Aang has a crush on my 'sister', does he?

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I smiled and l waited to hear Aang's response.

"Oh… I was smiling?" I face-palmed while Sokka groaned.

**Iroh's Pov**

"I'm going to bed now." I tell my nephew as I make an exaggerated yawn. "Yep. A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if your right and the Avatar is alive, you will not find him. Your father, grandfather, and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"Their honor did not hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This cowards hundred years in hiding are over."

I shook my head and walked into the ship. Why did Zuko not understand? Zuko lost his title, not his honor.

Moreover, even though Iroh said what he did to Zuko, Iroh truly hoped the Avatar was alive. The Avatar was the world's only hope.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka said, swinging around Aang's staff.

"It's not for stabbing. It's for Airbending." Aang creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand. Next, he swings it making light orange wings pop out of the side.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" Said a little girl from the village.

"Not magic, Airbending, It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly! This perked my interest and I looked towards Aang.

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly. Sokka said suspiciously.

"Check again!" With that, he jumps up into the air, soaring through the sky, doing all kinds of tricks.

As he fly's near Sokka's watchtower I yell a warning "Watch out for the Sokka's play house!" I hear some of the kids giggle and I smile.

Aang takes my warning and lands safely on the ground-or snow-?

"Thanks." Aang says with a huge smile.

"No problem." I respond politely.

"Great. You are an Airbender, these two are Waterbenders, and together you can waste time all day long." I glare at Sokka, why does he always have to be such a downer.

"You're a Waterbender!" Aang exclaims excitedly.

"Well…sort of. Not yet". Katara stutters, blushing.

"Better than me." I comment dully.

"All right. No more playing, Come on, you girls have chores to do."

"Katara?" I ask and she looks at me. "Can I catch up; I forgot to do my hair this morning?"

"Sure". I thank her and run off to my tent.

I decided to tie my medium length brown hair into a ponytail like Sokka's and an outfit similar to Katara's but in a darker blue.

I came outside to see the kids laughing and clapping at Aang, whose tongue was stuck to his staff. I laughed slightly and continued on my way to finish my chores.

**Prince Phyre's Pov**

"No! Power in Firebending comes from the breath. Not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire." I watch Uncle demonstrate by releasing a plume of fire at my brother that stops a second before hitting him. "Get it right this time."

I sigh and walk into the ship as to avoid seeing yet another tantrum from my brother. I loved my brother, I really did. It's just… there is never a day that goes by without him complaining or obsessing about the capture of the Avatar.

I heard my door open and looked up to see my uncle standing there with a tray of calming jasmine tea in one hand and a pai sho set in the other.

My uncle smiled sheepishly and said, "Would you like to play a game?" I nod and his smile widens.

I smile back and help set up, and as we play, I feel all my worries float away.

That night when I went to sleep, I remembered I was not alone. My Uncle and brother were here and that was good enough for me.

These thoughts comforted me and I was at peace… until I fell asleep.

**Someone's Pov**

'_Where am I? Who am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose? Do I have one… and if I do… will I soon discover it.'_

"Where am I?" I whispered softly. I felt confused, scared, and angry too.

Confused because I had no idea who I am or where I am. Scared because I had no idea what to do next and angry because I was scared. I did not know why, but the thought of myself being scared made me extremely upset

"Hmm… I guess I could look around." I started walking around the old creepy temple. Searching for anything that I felt might trigger something.

"I GIVE UP!" I shouted after a few hours of fruitless searching. All she had found was a map of the Nation's and a weird looking stick. There was not even any money in this place.

'_I guess I should look at the map and then go from there.'_

Unrolling the map, she set it down on the floor and studied it intently. _'From the looks of it I'm at the Western Air Temple, since it is apparently the only temple upside down.'_

She had a plan. She would travel to all four of the Air Temples in hopes of meeting other Air nomads that could assist her in regaining her memory

'_First stop, Northern Air Temple.'_

_**Picabo's Pov**_

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" My eyes widened in shock

"Aang?" Katara said in wonder.

"No way." Sokka said incredulously.

The Firebender and Aang started circling each other. Both watching the other suspiciously.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating, Your just a child!"

"Well you're just a teenager." Aang said simply. I had to hold back a laugh.

The enemy started sending blasts of fire, one after another. Aang counters by dissipating each blast by swirling his staff in front of him. A blast of fire flashes past him, hitting the area in front of us. The villages and I cry out in fear. Aang looks towards us and I see concern and determination in his eyes.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks.

The Firebender pauses before straightening up and nodding. The guards that previously stood there took hold of Aang and started walking towards the ship.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara cried out.

"Don't worry, Katara, It will be okay." I felt tears rush to my eyes, knowing this would be the last time I would ever see him again. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back."

The scarred teen looked at me and yelled, "Take the girl too, she will be a present for my brother." I stood there staring at him in shock and horror as a guard started dragging me away.

"Picabo!" Cried the villagers.

I just stared at them for what would probably be the last time.

I heard Aang whisper next to me, "Sorry Picabo, I trusted him."

**Prince Phyre's Pov**

I walked out onto the deck stunned to see my brother with a young boy and girl in shackles. "Brother, who are they? What are you doing with them?" He looked to me and I was surprised to see a small smile on his face.

"Phyre, I finally captured the Avatar. We're going home." That boy was the Avatar? Zuko really found and captured him?

"He is the Avatar? He is Bringer of peace and balance?" Zuko nodded towards me and told the guards to take them to their prison cells.

"Wait!" Zuko's head snapped towards me and I looked away. "Would the Avatar not escape with only two guards? I could accompany them and make sure all goes well." Zuko paused, mulling my words over in his head before finally nodding.

As we started walking towards the prison cells, I noticed the water tribe girl looking at me, probably wondering why I was here.

"So… I guess you never fought an Airbender before. I bet I can take you three with my hands tied behind my back." The Avatar was goading them, but this also gave me an opportunity to spring my hastily made up plan.

"Guards." They looked towards me along with the prisoners. "Leave them with me; I can handle them _if_ they decide to get out of hand. The guards seemed hesitant. "Or do you want me to tell my _father_ your disobeying direct orders?" They frantically gave me the keys and walked away.

I waited until I felt they were both out of hearing range before speaking. "You better hurry and escape before my brother or any other guards notice you're missing." I said as I unlocked their shackles. I looked up, wondering why they were not already running away when I noticed their mouths had dropped to the floor and they were staring at me in amazement.

The boy spoke first, "Why are you helping us?" A good question, a reasonable one too.

"I want my brother to be happy, but the fate of the world is more important than my family's happiness."

"Come with us." It was my turn to stare as I looked to the girl, than the avatar. They were both smiling and motioning for me to come. "You'll be in trouble if you stay, so come on." They were right; I had no reason to stay here. There was uncle Iroh but he had Zuko. "Take our hand." They held out their hands, probably to seal the deal.

"Okay." I took their hands, knowing he had just sealed his fate.

**My first chapter finished, I know this is not very good compared to other stories, but I promise it will get better as we go along.**

**You will find out what happened here later, I just love making stories with lots of suspense and mystery.**

**Questions to consider.**

**1. Who was the girl in the temple?**

**2. Will Phyre stay loyal to the Gaang or will he crack under the pressure of having to face his family in battle?**

**3. What about Picabo, will she find her brother?**

**4. When and how will I introduce my other characters? {I will send whoever answers correctly 100$}**

**5. How many good reviews will I get?**

**Poll**

**Possible pairings**

**Moesha x Suki**

**Moesha x Adymn**

**Alexander x Ty Lee**

**Alexander x Adymn**

**Aang x Aira**

**Aang x Katara**

**Aang x Toph**

**Zuko x Katara**

**Zuko x Mai**

**Sokka x Toph**

**Sokka x Suki**

**Phyre x Katara **

**Phyre x Aira**

**I will add and consider other pairings suggested, except a few. Like guy/guy or girl/girl, there is nothing wrong couples like that, I just will not write it.**

**If you want it that bad than I will imply and your imagination can do the rest.**


End file.
